Death in a new world
by oODeathTheKidOo
Summary: What happens when Death the Kid is sent to the poke mon world by a witch accident? What happens when he helps Ash Ketchum throughout his journey? Death the Kid 20 years old no pairings yet plus some new things for Kid. Sorry for bad summary first story.
1. A new place and a couch

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the story sadly

Chapter 1: A new place and a couch

Darkness it was all he saw as he fell down into the dark abyss. Everything hurt he thought as he started to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes though it felt like days since he had last opened them. He was wearing a ripped up business suit black with white rectangles tailored into the suit. The young man had midnight black hair with three stripes going halfway across his head his two toned yellow eyes were also a distinctive feature the outer ring a light yellow the ring around his pupil resembled a gold color his skin extremely pale as if he just had an encounter with death, which he had. His name is Death the Kid named after his father Lord Death the grim reaper himself. He was sent on a mission by his father to capture a kishin egg an evil human who has killed other humans and ate their souls though when he successfully capture the kishin egg soul he wasn't expecting a witch waiting for him. After shooting at the witch she knocked him unconscious with a spell then sending him to a different dimension. Now back to the real story. Kid's eyes opened to find himself I an unfamiliar first, sitting up he realized just how asymmetrical this entire forest was. His OCD taking control he started to freak out. That was until a rustle in the bushes stopped him. What surprised him was a small creature he had never seen before it resembled a mouse. Kid stared at the yellow mouse it was bilaterally symmetrical. Splendid! He had finally found something symmetrical about this darn forest. Kid tried to pick it up as it slowly inched closer to him. So far so good he had found an ally as of now. Kid started to walk through the jungle limping every so often. He wasn't afraid it would heal itself soon enough for now he'd just have to beat the pain for a bit. Kid's limping attracted the attention of "animals" nearby. Kid smiled a bit as the animal that looked like a dear walked up to him supporting his body for him as it lead him somewhere. Kid's ankle didn't hurt anymore though he heard the sound of people talking until he reached the sound. Kid saw a woman that couldn't be more than twenty-five he was twenty himself biologically it had been a couple of years after the defeat of the kishin his brother Asura. Then again now wasn't the time to think about your evil brother. He approached the woman and an old man about fifty he saw her conversing with earlier. It was all good until he tripped. Kid face planted on the ground. The two creatures helped him up while the man and woman ran up to him. "This hasn't been the best day" he thought in his head as he got up. The old man and young woman asked Kid what his name was and if he was okay. Kid replied yes and that his name is Kid. They stared at him oddly but helped Kid into the house owned by the woman. Kid P.O.V Ahhhgggg my body is aching as they drag me into the small house well at least small compared to mine. Though I was in the house the creatures the helped me followed me into the house that surprised me. The man who I quickly learned was named Samuel Oak and the woman that seemed only a couple years older older than my biological age was named Delia Ketchum. They set me to rest on a couch. Where I got a better look at the two Delia looked twenty-five brown hair and eyes pale skin some curves but looked like the average housewife. Samuel looked like a professor with the stereotypical lean coat on a red shirt underneath he had brown hair that was fading gray he wrote khakis and brown loafers looked a lot more normal than Stein. The first question to leave my mouth were "what are those creatures ?". Delia and Samuel were snickering while I sat there confused. Sam looked at me like I was crazy when he realized I wasn't joking. He told me they were poke`mon hmm weird never heard of them. He then told me to go rest Delia nodded as I was going to sleep I saw a young boy about nine years old who looked like he just woke up but I put that of when I closed my eyes everything was black again like when I was falling down the abyss. Normal P.O.V. The young boy that had just woken up was Ash Ketchum today was his birthday and he had just run downstairs to the smell of food but when he got down he saw a man taller than his mother and Professor Oak talking only to see them put him to rest. His mother and Professor Oak turned to him then yelled Happy Birthday! Then led him to the kitchen to let him have his birthday breakfast. A couple hours later Kid P.O.V. " I've got to get out of here the darkness is driving me insane!" . I wake up with cold sweat running down my body "were am I ?"" what happened to me ?" The questions flowing through my head were going unanswered until the voice of a nine year old boy hit my eardrums it was the boy I had seen earlier it was all coming back to me the forest, the creatures, Samuel and Delia,and then finally going to sleep on the couch.


	2. First pokemon and scary Kid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the story sadly

Chapter 2 : First poke`mon and scary Kid

Kid P.O.V. I stood up a bit light headed from the information flowing back in my head. The child looked up at me which is understandable since I'm about 6'4". The child offers a small hand toward my face and says "hi my name is Ash Ketchum what's your name ?". I couldn't resist but smile at his childhood innocence. "My name is Death the Kid". The boy Ash was looking at me weirdly. I chuckled this is going to be a long day. Normal P.O.V. Ash was looking at Kid weirdly while Kid was chuckling. All of that was ceased when a soothing motherly voice that Kid recognized as Delia interrupted the awkward moment. She scolded Ash for thinking like that. She then turned to Kid apologizing then proceeded to introduce her son. Though Kid had told her that he was already introduced. Then she told Ash to go to his room to get ready for his journey tomorrow. Which Kid made a face at not knowing what type of journey Ash would have to do at the age of ten which he turned today. Delia responded to him "its a journey when children turn ten they can go on its a journey were the children travel around competing for things." "Oh" was all Kid said she then looked to him she proceeded to ask "would you travel with my Ash to keep him safe I know its a big favor for someone you just met but can you please protect him ?" She looked at him with pleading eyes on the verge of tears. "Sure" Kid responded back smiling "but isn't this topic something you discuss with his father ?" Delia looked down clearly not wanting to bring up the topic of Ash's father. A sudden wave of silence filed the room "I'm sorry ,I grew up with one parent too." "Its OK, you didn't know" Delia said. "Well Delia one more question before I go up to hang out with Ash" "site what is it ?" "How old are you ?" Kid's jaw hit the ground when he heard her age and he started to walk up the stairs dragging his jaw with him. A giggling Delia could be seen behind him. Next day Kid woke up the next morning at 6 a. the morning with Delia cooking breakfast he decided to wake up Ash. Though after one and a half hours later Kid still couldn't wake Ash up. That was until he got a brilliant idea he had learned how to mimic voices but really he didn't need that skill he could just use his natural baritone voice like his father. Kid's voice dropped three octaves before he yelled "ASH GET UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY!" That moment Ash woke up looked like he pissed his pants but he was awake. Ash looked at the clock out was 7:35 "I'm late!" He yelled before rushing out of the house with two pancakes in his hand and bacon strips filling his mouth. Kid sighed this wasn't going to be easy was it? He thought in his head. But seeing Ash run off like that reminded him off BlackStar and the gang back home. He let a crystalline tear fall down running down his pale face. He wondered what they where doing right now, probably trying to find him. Kid wiped the tear from his face and started to walk down the stairs. He greeted Delia and went off the poke`mon from the day before followed him the mouse squeaked pika-chu while it perched on his shoulder now was not the time to worry about symmetry he had a promise to do. He outstretched his hand now finding his suit was repaired he'd have to thank Delia later. The deer poke`mon yelled deer-ling as it ran to him he summoned Beelzebub his skateboard with his outstretched hand. "Good my peers still work." He took off thirty feet of the ground as his skateboards wheels spot out exhaust. He was racing toward Ash's direction Deerling following close behind him. Kid arrived at what seemed like a ranch holding poke`mon he saw Ash directly below arguing with some spiky haired boy about the same age. The boy had a car full of cheerleaders with him. Kid sweat dropped not another Soul. Kid slowly descended people clearing out of the way to make a landing zone and also in shock that a man was riding a flying skateboard. The cheerleaders in the car plus the other females in a close radius just swooned. "Great now I'm the envy of just about every male here." Kid then walked up to the buy Ash was arguing with earlier. He then decided to talk in his natural voice since he was bored of using that eighteen year old voice. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I would appreciate it if you could stop picking on my friend." The nearby boys and men backed off almost pissing themselves though all the female's panties nearby just got a bit more moist then they where a few seconds ago. The young boy just jumped in his red car and told the driver to step on it. Ash thanked Kid then the two preceded to Professor Oak's lab. Kid decided to wait outside as Ash got his poke`mon. When Ash walked out he was surprised to see Ash walking with a poke`mon just like his which he was guessing the name was Pikachu. The poke`mon seemed disobedient that's when Kid realized this was going to be one long journey.

AN: I'd like to know if you guys want more chapters to come, if so then please pm me about it thank I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
